


Midnight Lovers

by HadesLee



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Himchan, Character Turned Into Vampire, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hunter Park Chanyeol, M/M, Monster Hunters, Supernatural Elements, Top Bang Yongguk, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Himchan, Vampires, Werewolf Yongguk, Witch Byun Baekhyun, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesLee/pseuds/HadesLee
Summary: Four guys and a prophecy that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, others
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Of Flirting and Soufflés

**Author's Note:**

> Comment a lot!

**H** imchan had just entered the apartment that he shared with Chanyeol, his best friend, and he was greeted by the image of the latter lying in bed and pretending to be studying from one of his numerous History books. “Get up and start studying properly if you want to pass your exams,” he told the younger, nonchalantly.

"Like you did by sleeping with your teacher?" Chanyeol replied, smirking.

Himchan threw him a death glare. “Watch your mouth, young man! I’m the one who cooks in this apartment, so don’t make me starve you.”

"Ramen is not cooking, honey," Chanyeol replied, laughing loudly. They were always teasing like that; it’s what best friends do, right?

"Maybe. But we both know that you are way too lazy to even get up and take a cup of instant ramen, so I win this argument. Now go back to your studying. When I come back from the gym, I want you to tell me what you have learned," Himchan was acting bossy like always, but deep down he actually cared about the younger and wanted the best for him.

"Okay, mom," Chanyeol replied sweetly, with a grin upon his face. "I hope you find a hot guy there, you kind of need to get laid," he continued but this time his grin was stopped by a pillow that landed straight on his face. Himchan laughed and, after picking up his gym equipment, he left.

-

He used to go to a small gym on the outskirts of the city, but since it closed down a month ago, he had been looking for another one. And he did find it, right in the centre of his neighborhood. It was his second time there and he kind of got lost once he got in the building – it was huge, with lots of rooms, and he didn’t know where he was supposed to go for his yoga classes. While he was looking for any sign leading to where he should be, he accidentally bumped into a good-looking, well-built guy – at least that was what Himchan had noticed first. He was stunned; the guy was flawless and not only did he have a strong body – he felt like he had hit a wall of bricks – but his face was incredibly handsome as well. He gawked at the man for seconds, studying every feature of his face and came to the conclusion that that face was indeed nice; not like his, but close enough. A big gummy smile spread on the other's face and Himchan could see his perfectly white teeth; he couldn't deny that now the guy was looking cute. The guy's right hand reached towards him and offered to help. "Oh, I am sorry," the other man spoke and shivers ran through Himchan's body. His voice was deep, deeper than anything he had heard until now. He had to make this guy his, at least for one night.

“N-no, I’m the one who’s sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was walking.” Himchan took his hand, getting up and offering the guy one of his sweetest trademark smiles – guaranteed to make the man his. “What was your name, again? I didn’t get it the first time.”

The other laughed softly – _oh, such an adorable sound,_ Himchan thought – and answered in a deep voice. “Yongguk. Bang Yongguk. What about you?”

 _Hi, Yongguk, I am Horny._ “My name is Kim Himchan. Nice to meet you!”

“Never met a guy like you, to be honest,” Yongguk laughed charmingly. He saw that the guy in front of him was sweating already, but he would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy it. The man looked weird, but cute; his skin was so milky white and his eyes were so deep. _He flirted with me from the beginning so why shouldn’t I do the same? Chan, the flirt train just stopped into your station._

“There’s always a first time…” Himchan laughed awkwardly as he was gawking at Yongguk’s neck. He had an unsettling thirst to sink his teeth into that neck and taste it. He bit his bottom lip and looked down, picking up his gym bag. “Uhm… see you around…” Himchan said with a charming smile, a smile that would make this guy ask for his number or something.

“Where were you rushing anyway?” Yongguk asked and Himchan smirked. _Yep, still got it! In your face Chanyeol!_

“Uhm… there’s a yoga class here and I would like to join,” Himchan said, smiling innocently. “Can you show me where it is?”

“A Yoga class you say…” Yongguk said, showing his gummy smile again and Himchan almost squealed. “I forgot to say, I teach Yoga,” he added and pointed towards the name tag that had been on his T-shirt all that time.

_Bang Yongguk, Yoga instructor. I’ll be damned!_

With a smile, Yongguk directed Himchan towards his class, sneakily holding the brunet’s waist while walking. Himchan didn’t mind; he didn’t mind at all.

When everyone was ready, Yongguk started his class by explaining the basics of yoga – what yoga was, what it did to their bodies, and other details, but all that Himchan heard was _“Himchan, you’re so hot and I want to have sex with you right here on this gym floor.”_ Immediately, they moved on to actually doing yoga, and while Yongguk was showing the class the moves they had to execute, Himchan was staring at his perfectly shaped butt and the abs that were peeking out from under the man’s T-shirt. _Delicious._

“Alright, everyone. Now it’s your turn to execute the moves. I’ll be helping each of you and giving you advice where necessary.”

 _Damn right you will help me, Yongguk. I’m in desperate need of help right now, you feel me?_ Himchan was standing on all fours, doing his work, from time to time making a few mistakes that might or might not have been on purpose.

“Not like that.” Yongguk smiled as he approached the brunet. “Here, let me show you,” he added, placing a hand on the small of Himchan’s back, almost touching his butt, while his other hand grabbed one of Himchan’s legs. The latter felt shivers down his spine at the touch and he could swear that he’d never get enough of it.

“Okay everyone, get into the lotus position,” Yongguk said with a serious voice and Himchan grinned. _How about the missionary position, baby? Or doggy style?_

Himchan did as his hot instructor told him and this time he really wanted to impress him so he got into the lotus position as quickly as he could. He was watching Yongguk’s eyes move as he was scanning the entire room, commenting at some girls in the back who weren’t relaxed enough. He, on the other hand, was fully relaxed; he could watch Yongguk for days – he just discovered another favourite activity beside annoying Chanyeol and shopping for clothes.

 _Look at him trying so hard,_ Yongguk thought with a smirk on his face. “Great job Himchan, you’re nailing it. I bet you’re very flexible!” Yongguk said with a grin on his face. Himchan understood the remark perfectly: Yongguk was clearly flirting with him.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, teacher. I’ll show you…” Himchan smirked and slowly winked at Yongguk. The class just got a whole lot more interesting.

A few positions later – none of which Himchan wanted, though – and after a lot of sexual innuendos exchanged between Yongguk and Himchan, the class was finally over. Everyone rushed to the lockers to shower and get changed, but Himchan was taking his sweet time in gathering up his equipment. He also made sure that he bent down a lot, allowing Yongguk to stare at his butt – oh and what a view it was, considering the fact that Himchan was wearing some sort of leggings.

“I am impressed,” Yongguk said, and when Himchan turned around, he found the other standing a few inches away from him. “You are better than I expected. Maybe you could teach me a few things, don’t you think?” he smirked.

“Maybe. How much would you pay?” Himchan asked nonchalantly.

“Cash?”

“Of course, what _else_?” Himchan emphasized the last word, his voice almost sounding like he was purring – and he was actually close to purring like a cat. Apparently, Yongguk had that effect on him.

“Oh well, there are a lot of… other things… that I can offer you. Just name it and maybe I can give it to you.” Yongguk got closer to Himchan and the brunet had to do his best not to jump on him.

“What do you have in mind?” Himchan asked bending down once again to pick up his water bottle. Yongguk caught a glimpse of the other’s legs and ass and he was really pleased with what he was seeing. Yongguk Jr. was, too… maybe a little too pleased.

“I have just finished my classes for today and I kind of want to go out for a drink later. I know we just met, but I think we could get to know each other better while having a drink,” Yongguk said, with a shy smile. He was actually being a bit shy because Himchan looked so confident right then, scanning his body and his crotch with his piercing cat-eyes.

“Type your number,” Himchan said after he placed his dazzling pink iPhone in Yongguk’s hand. “Around 8?”

“Great,” Yongguk replied as he looked at the clock. It was 6PM so he had enough time to prepare. “I’ll call you.”

“I will wait by the phone.” Himchan winked and strutted out of the room like he owned the place. Yongguk shook his head and smiled afterwards. _Maybe he’s the one… or maybe he’s just a great fuck… either way I am happy._

_-_

Yongguk quickly got out of the gym and headed towards his apartment which was not really far. Arriving there, he kicked off his shoes and while whistling a happy tune he went towards his room, but he was stopped by his clumsy, loud and funny roommate and friend, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was a foodie – a food addict – and a total cookie monster, but luckily, his heart was bigger than his stomach and that was really nice. He was studying to be a chef and he was really good at it. Yongguk could confirm because he always made exquisite meals for him. Even if he was eating all the time he barely had any body fat and Yongguk was secretly jealous of him.

“Gukkie!!!” Baekhyun ran towards him with a spoon in his hand. “You have to taste my… oh you stink!!!” Baekhyun complained and Yongguk laughed.

“I was at work, of course I stink.”

“You usually take showers. Ew!” Baekhyun said and Yongguk chuckled.

“I didn’t have time; I am in a kind of hurry…” Yongguk said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Gukkie has a date?” Baekhyun asked with a big grin on his face. Another fact about Baekhyun: he was really curious. “How is he? Hot? Blond? Brunet? Cute? Muscular? Skinny?”

“I’ll tell you after I take a shower,” Yongguk said and started walking towards the bathroom.

“Wait! Taste my soufflé!” Baekhyun exclaimed, but Yongguk had already slammed the bathroom door in his face.


	2. Of First Dates and Sappy Movies

**H** imchan entered his apartment with a big smile on his face, throwing his bag somewhere in the hallway before heading towards the living room. Chanyeol was there, watching TV like he didn’t have an important exam in a few days and he could afford to waste time, but Himchan didn’t bother to scold him this time. In fact, he started laughing as he sat down and hugged the younger.

“You seem extremely happy. Did you finally get laid?” Chanyeol asked hopefully.

“No,” Himchan replied. “Not yet.”

“What do you mean ‘not yet’?” The brunet raised an eyebrow.

“I have a date tonight, you asshole.” Himchan hugged Chanyeol even tighter and the latter tried to escape his iron grip, but failed miserably.

“That is fantastic! How about you let go of me, though? You will get the chance to hug your date tonight, maybe more than that, if you are lucky and if you don’t fuck it up.”

“Why are you rejecting me, baby? What have I ever done wrong to you?” Himchan pouted, but Chanyeol was having none of that.

“Well, go take a shower – because you stink – and think about it, you idiot!”

“Fine!” Himchan finally let go of Chanyeol, getting up and leaving the room, just as Chanyeol shouted after him. “I’m happy for you, by the way! You have to tell me all about it after you shower!”

Himchan stepped into the bathroom as happy as ever. He was very excited for that night, but a bit scared that things would go horribly wrong. Yongguk was hot and he usually got very flustered around hot guys and started talking shit or worse, drinking a lot. _No cocktails for you tonight mister!_ he thought as he turned on the hot water. _Maybe just a Sex on the Beach… the cocktail… or just the sex… damn it!_ He made sure he carefully scrubbed every inch of his body; he didn’t know where Yongguk’s lips would arrive, so he had to be prepared for everything he might encounter. He bit his lip as he spread the rose-scented showering gel all over his body – he had to smell fabulous.

After about 30 minutes, he came out of the shower squeaky clean and, after he wrapped a towel around his thin waist, he went in front of the mirror to check his face. _Perfect as always,_ he thought; but still, just to be sure, he applied an exfoliating mask. While waiting for the mask to dry, he dried his hair and then came out of the bathroom and went back to the living room where he found Chanyeol in the same spot with his eyes glued to the TV.

“Babyyyyyy!” Himchan jumped on him and again hugged him tightly.

“Can you not?” Chanyeol complained as he pushed Himchan off him. “I’m trying to watch this documentary.”

“Don’t pretend to be studying, I heard moans coming from the TV just a second ago,” Himchan said and Chanyeol gasped.

“You did not!”

Smirking, Himchan grabbed the remote and pushed the ‘back’ button, the one that showed you which channel you watched last, and he indeed found out that Chanyeol was watching porn – weird, straight porn. “If you’re going to watch porn at least watch something decent, like gay porn,” Himchan said and Chanyeol glared at him.

“Fuck you!”

“You wish.” Himchan winked as he got off the couch and walked towards his room. “Come help me pick an outfit.”

“Why would I help you?”

“I can lock you in…” Himchan threatened. “…or unsubscribe from the porn channels.”

“Fine…” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and went towards Himchan’s pink, weird-ass, artsy room.

“So, what kind of clothes should I wear?” Himchan asked the other. “Something that screams _hey, I want you to fuck me here and now_ ,” he said in a rough voice. “…or something like _I like you, oppa; please kiss me, because I’m so cute and you can’t resist it_?” in a girly voice this time.

“None,” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly. “Just wear normal clothes. He’ll fuck you either way, so what’s the point in wearing something fancy?”

“You are right on that, my tall friend. I have taught you well, apparently. Still, I want to look so good that he won’t be able to take his eyes off me.”

“Alright, then… tell me about him. What is he like?” Chanyeol needed more information in order to help the elder choose the perfect outfit.

“He’s tall, muscular, red-haired – oh, I love his hair so much – and he’s got the sweetest, cutest, fluffiest gummy smile in the world!” Himchan was almost jumping around as he spoke, and Chanyeol could swear that he’d seen hearts in his eyes and glitter pouring out of his mouth – yuck, Himchan was in love and that was disgusting to the Chanyeol.

“That sounds amazing. What about his clothes?”

“Uh, he wears… simple clothes?”

Chanyeol sighed. “So, you should wear those black skinny jeans and that cute pink dress shirt,” he advised as he was looking through Himchan’s endless wardrobe.

The brunet looked at the clothing items, a frown on his face. “Isn’t it _too_ simple, though? I want to impress him, you know.”

“He _will_ be impressed, trust me. He doesn’t seem to be much of a fashionista, from what you have told me, so this outfit is perfect. You can add this belt, though. It would look nice and it’s fancy, just the way you like it.”

Himchan pondered for a second, before exclaiming “You’re a genius, did you know that?” and then he hugged his friend tightly, making him sigh in defeat.

_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Yongguk was also getting ready for the outing, date or whatever that was. After he finished his shower, he was feeling really good and smelling very manly. He looked a bit in the mirror, checked his abs and smirked. _Yup, I still got them_. He really wondered how the night would be and, truthfully, he was really excited about it. _The guy is cute, more than cute, and I am really curious about getting to know him. Who knows, maybe he’ll even be the one… Ah, who am I kidding, no romance starts in the gym._

He got out completely naked and quickly went to his room before his roommate could see him. He put on a pair of boxers and then looked through his closet, having no idea what to wear. Almost his entire wardrobe was made out of sweatpants, but he was certain that Himchan would dump his ass right there if he saw him dressed like that.

“Will you taste my soufflé now?” Baekhyun asked nonchalantly as he opened the door to his room.

“Baekhyun, there’s a thing called knocking, heard of it?” Yongguk said and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Heard of it, don’t like it,” Baekhyun said looking at him. “Have trouble finding clothes?”

“Kinda…”

“I’ll help you out if you taste my soufflé…” Baekhyun said and Yongguk sighed deeply.

“I’m gonna shove it up your ass if you don’t shut up…” Yongguk said with a menacing voice, but that didn’t scare Baekhyun. “Fine… give me the damn soufflé.”

A few moments later the guys were in the kitchen and Baekhyun was eagerly waiting for Yongguk to taste his masterpiece. He wanted so much to become a world renowned chef and his roommate was the perfect guinea pig… uh, food taster. Yongguk took a spoonful of soufflé and slowly put it in his mouth; he knew that Dae could cook well, but sometimes he would mess things up pretty badly. Luckily, this one was good and he smiled widely after tasting it.

“Perfect taste, amazing texture and a very good aftertaste.” Yongguk smiled and Baekhyun grinned.

“Perfect,” Baekhyun replied, heading towards Yongguk’s room. “Now let’s get you dressed up. Tell me about him.”

“Cute, big eyes, nice lips, cute butt…” Yongguk summed it up and Baekhyun laughed loudly.

“Really? That’s all?”

“I’ll snap a picture of him… you know I suck at this. Now… dress me up.”

Baekhyun rummaged through Yongguk’s wardrobe, taking item after item, looking at it in disgust and throwing it away. “Man, this is going to be hard.”

Yongguk rolled his eyes impatiently. “You know, I don’t have all night to get ready and I don’t want to be late – bad first impression.”

“Just shut it, I have found the perfect clothes for you!” he said as he picked up a white fuzzy sweater and a pair of black cargo pants. “With your combat boots and long black coat you will look stunning! Himchan will jump in your arms and then you’ll both go to his place and then-” he was interrupted by Yongguk’s hand on his mouth.

“I got the idea, Baek…”

The blond swatted away Yongguk’s hand and cheerfully kept rambling on, making Yongguk roll his eyes, “-you will fuck like no tomorrow!”

“You’re impossible…”

“Yes, I am. But you love me a lot, I know it,” Baekhyun purred as he hugged his friend. “Oh, don’t forget to put on that necklace you like a lot. It’s really cute and Himchan will totally like it.”

“I always wear that necklace; of course I will put it on. I just took it off because I had to shower and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Great! You are settled then! Ooh, my Gukkie is going to finally get laid! It’s been long, hasn’t it?”

“Look who’s talking!” Yongguk retorted.

“In my defence, I just got laid last month, while you haven’t gotten laid in a few years. So don’t talk to me like that, mister!”

Yongguk let out an exasperated sigh – probably the 10th in just a few minutes. “Whatever you say, Baek.”

_

And so Yongguk and Himchan were both heading towards the meeting place, which in that case was a nearby park. They talked on the phone earlier and Himchan almost fainted when he heard Yongguk’s voice again – it sounded so much sexier on the phone and, God, how he wished to hear it moan tonight.

It was a cold November night and Himchan was freezing his butt off while walking on the street – the clothes were fashionable, but so no warm.

“Hi,” Yongguk said, flashing his beautiful gummy smile when Himchan slowly waved at him. They got closer to each other and shared a quick and quite awkward hug, then looked at each other, both smiling like idiots, not knowing what to do next.

“Hi,” Himchan replied. He saw the way Yongguk was dressed and he liked it, especially that little accessory that he had around his neck.

“I suggest that we go somewhere warm. Are you hungry? We can have dinner and then go to a movie or something…” Yongguk said looking down at his boots. It had been a long time since he last went on a date.

“Perfect.” Himchan smiled.

So they went to a nearby restaurant which happened to be Yongguk’s favourite, because it was warm, cozy, and had amazing food. Yongguk was a gentleman and opened the door for the younger and, as they picked out a table, he helped Himchan take his trench coat off, then helped him with his chair, too. Himchan was impressed, but he wouldn’t be fooled that easily by a pretty face, a perfect smile and a gentlemanly attitude.

A waiter took their order – both ordered the house specialty which was ‘sweet and sour pork’ and, to wash it all down, Yongguk ordered a nice wine. They made small talk at first, they flirted a bit and the atmosphere was really good; they got along well.

“So Himchan, tell me about yourself,” Yongguk said after he sipped from his glass.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Yongguk said throwing him a cheeky smile.

“Honey, we would be here all year…” Himchan said, returning the smile. “I’m 24 and I’m an intern at a fashion magazine.”

“I figured you’re into fashion, those clothes are not made for anyone…”

“It’s about the person who wears them,” Himchan said winking. “So what about you, Mr. Yoga Instructor?”

“I’m 25 and I suck at everything fashion related. “

“I can see that,” Himchan chuckled and Yongguk glared at him. Himchan couldn’t decide if that was a menacing glare or a cute one, so he just laughed as cutely and sensually as he could.

They could talk for hours. While waiting for their food, they found numerous things about each other. Yongguk found out that Himchan was very interested in art, mostly clothes, but every other piece of art would do; he loved pink, and he lived with his best friend, who was still a student. Himchan found out that Yongguk lived with a guy, too, and he got a bit jealous at first, but Yongguk immediately clarified that Baekhyun was just a friend. He also learned that Yongguk was into music and he worked as a DJ in college, which was super-hot for Himchan; he loved musicians – they banged the hardest. Get it? Bang?

When they finished their dinner, Yongguk paid for everything, while Himchan kept saying that he would pay for himself. “Nonsense!” Yongguk exclaimed. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?”

Himchan blushed at Yongguk’s words and thanked him for being so nice. “I’m going to pay for the movie tickets, then,” he said as they left the restaurant, walking so close to each other that their hands almost touched.

“Deal.” Yongguk flashed his gummy smile once again and Himchan felt like he was melting.

When they got to the cinema it was already 10pm, so the only movie that was playing was a sappy romance one. They looked at each other for a moment and then they both started laughing. “It’s okay with me,” Yongguk said. “I-I don’t want to go home just yet.”

Himchan smiled shyly at him before saying “I don’t want to go home, either,” in a barely audible voice.

They entered the big screening room – which was almost empty – and found their seats immediately. Himchan looked around and, seeing that there was barely anyone there, he started thinking of all the things he could do to Yongguk right then and there – if he wasn’t so flustered by the elder’s presence. The movie started, but it was rather boring in the beginning, so Yongguk couldn’t stand still. He kept shaking his leg and his eyes were so not trained on the screen, but on Himchan’s face. _He’s beautiful,_ he thought. _Like a mystical creature from fairy tales_. _And I think I’m love. What are you doing to me, Kim Himchan?_ But his train of thought got interrupted as he noticed Himchan staring back at him.

“Aren’t you watching the movie? And what’s up with your leg? Can’t sit still?” he chuckled.

Yongguk looked at his leg, which was now still, and then back at Himchan, showing him his gummy smile. “Why aren’t _you_ watching the movie, though?” He raised an eyebrow.

Himchan blushed – he was caught red-handed. “I-I was watching it, but I noticed you weren’t, so I wanted to ask if anything’s wrong.”

They both giggled, earning a few unfriendly looks from the other 5-6 people in the room, after which they returned their attention to the screen. Halfway through the movie, things got interesting – there was an actual sex scene going on and, while Himchan seemed unaffected, Yongguk was starting to sweat as he was thinking about him and Himchan being in the place of the movie characters – he was thinking about how even more beautiful the younger would look underneath him and about all the sounds his nice lips would let out; he was thinking about how damn embarrassing it would be to get a hard-on right then. Without even realising it, he actually grabbed Himchan’s hand, which was so close to his, and slowly caressed his soft skin with his thumb. Himchan looked at their hands, at Yongguk’s hand on his, and blushed so heavily that he felt his skin burning – but he didn’t retreat his hand. He liked the feeling of being touched by the other. It was comforting and sensual at the same time and in that moment he wished he would never have to be away from Yongguk, so he did the only thing that came to his mind – he placed his head on Yongguk’s shoulder, making the other tense up for a second, before he relaxed as if it was the most normal thing in the world – and to them, it actually was.

They managed to sit through the movie without any unpleasant incidents happening – none of them was sporting a boner when the lights went on and they got up. As they were leaving the room, Yongguk grabbed Himchan’s hand boldly and, when the younger allowed him to do it, he smiled shyly. “I will walk you home,” Yongguk said and Himchan looked at him surprised. “I-if you want me to, of course,” the elder added quickly.

“I want you to.” Himchan blushed.

When they got out of the cinema, hand in hand, they noticed in amazement that it had been snowing – everything was covered in a thin white layer and it looked so beautiful, like a fairy tale. Himchan loved the snow, and so did Yongguk – that was another thing they had learned about each other that night, as they were walking through the falling snow.

Once they got to Himchan’s apartment building, they looked at each other shyly, still holding hands; Himchan was the first to break the silence. “I really enjoyed our… date? Was this a date?”

Yongguk chuckled. “It was… It was a date. And I enjoyed it, too. Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

“Thank you for being such a gentleman and treating me so well. See you tomorrow at the gym.” Himchan smiled as he let go of Yongguk’s hand and turned around to get inside the building, but Yongguk stopped him and quickly lay a kiss on Himchan’s cold cheek, leaving the latter speechless and smiling like a fool.

“See you, Himchan,” Yongguk whispered before he turned around and left.

_

Somewhere at the outskirts of the city, in an old mansion, was a library that could only be described as great. Long shelves were filled books that varied in age –from the 1800s classics to the Young Adult Fantasies of the 2000s – and genre. They were arranged chaotically, but every book had its designated place. There, at the end of a long hallway, on a pedestal and behind a glass case, stood a book that seemed as old as time. A gust of wind whooshed through the room though there were no windows or doors open and the book started to vibrate. Then, it suddenly opened and glowed, the shockwave being so powerful that the glass case shattered in pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	3. Of Love and History

**T** he next day started and Himchan was having one of those perfect after-a-great-date days where nothing could go wrong. Even at work he was sweet as a cupcake and didn’t even want to strangle his stupid co-workers – well, maybe just a bit. He was an intern, so that meant he was the coffee boy, the one-who-had-no-name, and, of course, the delivery guy. He had been running through the office the whole day and when he finally got the opportunity to start writing on a paper, his shift ended – but no, he wasn’t even mad, because after a hard day like that he wanted to go to the gym, and you all know who worked there.

He was still thinking about it and smiling like an idiot on the street while heading home – he had felt really good while holding Yongguk’s hand and he certainly wanted to hold _other_ parts of Yongguk’s body. Sighing happily, he entered the apartment and, after he took off his shoes and coat, he headed towards the living room, where his dear roommate was _actually_ studying.

“Hi, butt-face.” Himchan smiled, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Hi, dickhead,” Chanyeol replied, smirking.

“Aish, so disrespectful…” Himchan complained as he sat on the couch beside the younger.

“Hello, Mr. Dickhead,” Chanyeol grinned and Himchan rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I’m going to the gym,” Himchan said, getting up.

“Aww, is Channie grumpy because he received no dick?” Chanyeol asked in a baby-like voice.

“If you must know, I had a fantastic date and I wanted to tell you all about it, but you were sleeping like a pig when I got home. And no, I am not grumpy at all – your presence just annoys me, but I won’t let my day be ruined by your face,” Himchan said and went to get his duffle bag with his gym equipment. “Oh and, do something good for humanity and clean this place up, it’s a dump.”

“You’re too fabulous to do it?” Chanyeol asked raising a brow.

“Yes, but you’re perfect for the job since you’re just a peasant,” Himchan said laughing.

“There’s a special place in hell for people like you…” Chanyeol said and Himchan snorted.

“I’ll make sure to save you a seat. Love you,” Himchan said, getting out the door. Chuckling, Chanyeol went back to his studies, shaking his head.

*

When he got to the gym, Himchan was a bit disappointed – Yongguk was nowhere to be found. Just as he entered the locker room, though, he found the elder on a bench, his head in his hands.

“Hey, there!” Himchan exclaimed, startling Yongguk.

“Hey, didn’t see you there,” Yongguk snapped out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay? You look… worried.” Himchan got closer to the elder, concern written all over his face.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Nothing’s wrong,” he lied. To him, everything was wrong. He had spent the whole previous night thinking about Himchan. He had fallen in love with him so deeply it hurt, but he was 99.99% sure that the younger was only looking for sex, while he himself would have liked to start a relationship. He didn’t know what to do – at first, he thought about talking to Himchan, but then he realised it was a dumb idea. He couldn’t go to him and be like _“Hey, do you want to be with me or do you just want sex?”_ so he just decided to keep it to himself for the moment.

“Alright.” Himchan smiled, but it was a rather fake smile, no light in his eyes. Seeing Yongguk like that made his mind wander to dangerous places – like that one place where he thought the elder didn’t like him. He was sure of that. Well, he did kiss him the previous night, but maybe when he woke up that morning he thought it had been the worst idea ever and probably regretted it deeply. _I think I’m in love. But why is he acting like this now? He doesn’t like me. I’m sure._ In a matter of seconds, the smile faded from Himchan’s face and he took a step back, finding a place where he could get changed without being seen by Yongguk; when he was done, he went to the yoga room, faking cheerfulness in front of the elder, who was already there.

 _Channie, I want you so much, but I’m so afraid you’re going to break my heart._ Yongguk looked at the younger expectantly, as if the latter could read his mind, while Himchan stared into blank space, thinking _I like you, Yongguk. Why don’t you like me?_

To say the Yoga class was torture was an understatement – a huge understatement because Himchan really wanted to bolt out of there a few times. Yongguk was staring at him all the time and the tension in the room reached critical limits as time passed. Himchan’s happiness just flew out the window seeing Yongguk like that; he really didn’t want to cause pain to the older – except if the elder was into BDSM – and if Yongguk really didn’t like him, he was not going to push him into an unwanted relationship. He just wanted to confirm that Yongguk didn’t find him attractive, because to him that seemed very weird: he was attractive to _everyone_ …

When Himchan acted cutely, it was one of the cutest things in the world, but when he wanted to act sexy, he was the bomb – a sex bomb, to be honest. He had all those gestures and moves that made any guy go crazy and if Yongguk really didn’t like him, that would confirm it for sure. As Yongguk was trying to hold a normal class, he noticed Himchan moving his body more sexily than ever, releasing small moans from time to time and even looking at Yongguk with such a slutty look that the latter almost boned up. When the class ended, everyone got out, except Himchan who was still packing up his things and taking his sweet time moving his ass around, knowing Yongguk was still watching him. Poor Yongguk was absolutely stunned and really didn’t know what to do. _Should I talk to him now? How can I even talk to him when he wiggles that ass in front of me? He clearly wants sex… but does he want just sex?_

“Chan…” Yongguk said suddenly and Himchan smirked. _I still got it._

“Yes?” Himchan asked turning around, flashing a big smile.

“Do you want to go on another date tonight?” Yongguk asked, but realized maybe it was too direct “…it doesn’t have to be just us; we can bring our roommates and have a friends’ outing,” Yongguk said and Himchan’s smile dropped.

“Oh…sure…”

“Great, I’ll call you after work…” Yongguk said and Himchan slowly nodded, leaving the Yoga studio.

 _What the fuck? Bring your friends? He clearly doesn’t want to be around me and wants to politely tell me to fuck off because he is not interested. He just friend-zoned me! NOBODY PUTS KIM ‘FABULOUS’ HIMCHAN IN THE FRIEND ZONE!_ He sighed deeply and then grabbed his phone and texted Chanyeol.

**HC:** _We’re going out tonight!_

**CH:** _Huh? I have to study…_ Chanyeol’s reply came within seconds.

**HC:** _I don’t give a shit. Guk friend-zoned me. I’ll tell you when I get home._

**CH:** _OMG, I’ll order pizza._

*

Himchan was now heading towards the meeting place, a pub in the center of Seoul while dragging a very reluctant Chanyeol after him. When he got home earlier and told his friend about what had happened, he almost started crying – and the Diva _never_ cried. Chanyeol tried to comfort him as well as he could, managing to make him stop worrying enough to at least get ready and enjoy their outing. Yongguk wasn’t feeling any better, either. He got home in a rush, asking Baekhyun for advice, but the younger laughed in his face and called him an idiot – which he actually was – for jumping to conclusions so quickly. His only piece of advice was that Yongguk should be patient because he never knew what could happen or what Himchan was thinking.

When Himchan and Chanyeol got near the pub, they could see Yongguk and Baekhyun already there waiting for them. “Who is that cutie?” Baekhyun almost whistled, while staring at Chanyeol from afar.

“What? That’s Himchan, you idiot. Don’t you dare flirt with him or anything, or I’ll make you sleep in front of the door tonight!”

“Don’t be dumb. I was asking about the tall, dark, and handsome one. I know Himchan, you showed me pictures of him, idiot,” Baekhyun retorted.

“Oh,” Yongguk replied. That’s when he realised how fucked up he was because of Himchan. “That’s Chanyeol, Himchan’s roommate. You like him already?” he raised an eyebrow, forgetting for a moment that he had fallen in love with Himchan after just one date.

“He’s hot.”

“Great, then stop gawking at him – ‘cause it’s creepy as fuck – and hook up with him,” Yongguk advised, rolling his eyes.

“Damn right I will,” Baekhyun whispered. “Hello, guys!” he exclaimed, as the other two got closer.

“Hi,” Chanyeol said, followed by a “hello” from Himchan.

After introductions, they stood there for a moment, Himchan and Yongguk staring awkwardly at each other, while Baekhyun was undressing Chanyeol with his eyes and the latter looked at him, uninterested.

“C’mon guys! Let’s get this party started!” Baekhyun pushed them all inside the pub, while Chanyeol muttered a “you’re too cheerful for your own good” under his breath.

Once they got inside, they ordered some drinks and they sat around a table – they all needed a bit of alcohol at that moment, honestly. Yongguk wanted to tell Himchan so many things, but he couldn’t pluck up the courage, while Himchan tried really hard not to confess his love. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was extremely bold, and he was only on his second glass of whiskey.

“So, tell me Chanyeol, what do you do?” he asked, with a big smile on his face.

 _He’s kinda cute,_ Chanyeol thought, but then he replied in a cold tone “I’m a student. I study History.”

“Woah, that’s interesting! I study to be a chef. One day, I will open my own restaurant and I will cook for you…” Baekhyun trailed off as he saw Chanyeol’s alarmed look, before adding “… all. For you all!”

“If you say so.”

Baekhyun was feeling hurt. He wasn’t used to being treated so coldly; especially not by guys he wanted in his bed – or maybe more than just in his bed. He looked at Chanyeol with his puppy eyes while biting his lip seductively, hoping that the other’s defense would crumble down – and at that moment he could swear he had seen the trace of a smile on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Come with me,” the blond said suddenly, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and dragging him along. “Let’s get us more drinks!” This meant Himchan and Yongguk were left alone in their awkward silence.

“So… uh, why are you so quiet?” Yongguk was the one who broke the silence, moments later.

“Why are _you_ so quiet, though?” Himchan retorted.

“Touché,” the redhead let out a small laugh and Himchan could only laugh as well – Yongguk had that effect on him. A few minutes later, he added, “Listen, I wanted to tell you something.”

 _Oh, no… here it comes. He’s gonna tell me he doesn’t like me, that our first date was a mistake, that this date is an even bigger mistake, we are a mistake._ “Sure, tell me,” Himchan said nonchalantly, despite his thoughts.

“I am-” but he was interrupted by a very tipsy Baekhyun and a slightly-less-tipsy Chanyeol, who brought them more alcohol – they needed it so badly.

“Yo, the party i-i-is ju-u-ust starting!” Baekhyun slurred, making the others think that he was actually drunk – only that he wasn’t.

*

A few – well, a lot – of drinks later, they were all feeling very tipsy; even Baekhyun who had a high alcohol tolerance was quite dizzy, but maybe that was because of the cutie sitting in front of him. He tried everything he knew but the brown-haired tall beauty was not impressed by any of his charms, not even his smile! He was getting really frustrated and didn’t know what to do anymore – the key to everyone’s heart was making them laugh and he failed miserably. Could Chanyeol’s heart be made of stone? Couldn’t he crack the stone somehow? He needed to flirt more!

“Hello, Bitches!” Baekhyun yelled loudly as they all 4 got out of the pub. The cold air really had an impact on him and he really felt sober as fuck. His outburst caused everyone to laugh, even Chanyeol who was feeling a bit weird – he noticed how Baekhyun tried to flirt with him the entire night and he also noticed that the blond got drunker and drunker. He had to admit Baekhyun was kind of cute, but the way he acted was just annoying and irritating and Chanyeol wanted to go home already. It was only for the sake of Himchan – who still looked like a sad puppy – that he didn’t comment and tolerated everything.

“Let’s go to the park, we could use a walk,” Yongguk suggested, hoping that he could have a private talk with Himchan; he yearned to talk to him, but they were awkward the whole night.

Luckily, there was a nearby park around and they quietly walked towards it. Once they were on the wide alley, Yongguk nudged Baekhyun in the elbow telling him to give him and Himchan some privacy. Baekhyun obeyed and, immediately turned to Chanyeol, rambling things while coaxing him to walk slower.

“So what do you like about History?” Baekhyun asked with a cheeky smile looking behind him and making sure Yongguk was making a move.

“It is interesting…”

“It is, but it has to have a certain thing that keeps you entertained. Is it the wars?”

“Not really…” Chanyeol answered, trying to understand what the hell was going on in Baekhyun’s mind at that moment.

“I personally find History romantic. All that love, those forbidden romances and the way people confessed to each other...”

“Love? Do you still believe in that crap?” It was clear: the drunken Chanyeol, and the sober one were both sworn enemies of Cupid.

“You don’t? Love is everywhere, can’t you see it?”

“Nope…” Chanyeol said with a very harsh tone that surprised the smaller male. “I gave up on it a long time ago…”

*

“Hey, can I talk to you now?” Yongguk asked Himchan when he noticed there was a considerable distance between them and their friends.

“I don’t know, can you?” Himchan started laughing – he might or might not have been drunk. Seeing the elder’s reaction, though, he added “Of course. We got interrupted earlier.”

“I want to talk about us… I’ve been thinking all night long and-”

Himchan giggled, punching Yongguk’s shoulder slowly. “Why would you be thinking at night, instead of sleeping?”

Yongguk stopped walking, grabbing Himchan’s hands and making the younger look him in the eyes. “Channie, are you drunk?”

The brunet looked at him with big eyes and sighed before answering. “N-no.”

“Great. Then, listen to me, please,” Yongguk took a deep breath. “I like you. I like you a lot. I know we’ve just met, but… do you believe in love at first sight? I didn’t believe in it until yesterday. Now I do. I know it’s real, as real as my feelings for you, but I am not sure that you… that you return my feelings.” He was almost out of breath, but he had to get it all off his chest.

Himchan just stared at him, a lot of things going on in his mind at that moment – for starters, he couldn’t believe that he was so dumb and hadn’t noticed that Yongguk really liked him, for more than just his body. Secondly, he couldn’t believe that someone like Yongguk could ever fall in love with him. To Himchan, Yongguk was flawless – yes, he admitted that there was a better person than him in the world.

“Say something, please.” Yongguk tightened his grip on Himchan’s hands; he was desperate for a reply.

“I…” Himchan started, but he didn’t seem to be able to find his words. “I like you, too, Yongguk. I thought… I thought you didn’t like me. I thought that you were just looking for a good fuck.” When Yongguk gasped, Himchan added, “I know, I was really stupid for believing that. But I like you a lot.” He blushed.

“Then,” Yongguk started, full of hope, “…will you be my boyfriend?”

Himchan’s eyes widened as he replied without even thinking about it. “Yes! Yes, I will!” The next thing he knew, his arms were wrapped around Yongguk’s body in a tight hug, while the elder kept him close to his chest, allowing Himchan to listen to his heart pounding like crazy.

“I have something for you,” Yongguk said when he pulled away from the younger. He brought his hands to his necklace, grabbing the chain, and taking it off. “This… it might not seem like a lot to you and it is indeed a trifle, but I have it from my mother. She’s the one who taught me how to enjoy music, how to let it heal my soul; and now I want you to have it and I’m hoping that maybe I could teach you to understand music in the same way that I do.”

Himchan’s eyes filled up with tears as Yongguk carefully put the necklace around his neck. He took the small metal piece in his hand and looked at it; a second later, he had his arms wrapped around Yongguk’s neck and his lips pressed to the elder’s. Surprised, but yearning to touch the other, Yongguk placed his arms around Himchan’s tiny waist, pulling him closer. It wasn’t a heated kiss, though. It was slow and passionate, their mouths fitting together like the pieces of a puzzle. They could taste the alcohol on each other’s lips, but they couldn’t be bothered at that moment. It was like the world was fading away and it was just the two of them together – and it was perfect.

*

Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Chanyeol actually started arguing whether love actually existed or not. Baekhyun was a strong supporter of love, he believed it in and – as he was arguing with the cutie – he fell for him and the cute faces he made when he explained something. Chanyeol on the other hand was in full battle mode against love and he was bringing all the counter-arguments to sustain his theory. It was silly, he wanted to believe in love, but at that moment he lost all hope, especially after his long list of failed relationships.

“Let’s end this here!” Baekhyun said out of the blue. “Do you believe in love or not?”

“At the moment, no…” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around. The sight made Chanyeol gasp – Himchan and Yongguk were passionately kissing and looking so cute together.

“I think I win, love does exist.” Baekhyun winked, putting his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and pulling him closer. The taller male smiled happily, looking at the couple, not even caring about the smaller male grabbing him. 

*

On the other side of the city, there was a beautiful lush forest that seemed taken out of a fairy tale. Many found refuge there from the big city, coming to relax in this delightful wonder of nature itself. The tall trees, fresh air, and the chirp of birds made the place seem almost unreal as it was so close to civilization. In the middle of the forest, there was a big lake with sapphire blue waters that added to the magic of the place. Someone stood there, kneeling at the edge of the lake; it seemed like he was meditating. The calm waters of the lake started to ripple suddenly and a strong gust of wind blew out of nowhere startling the person there. A scent like no other hit his nostrils, causing his eyes to widen and glow.


	4. Of Crushes and B+s

About one week had passed since Yongguk and Himchan officially got together and things were progressing nicely for the couple. They were getting along very well – too well for Chanyeol’s liking, who called them ‘the gross couple’, because they were either always kissing or talking on the phone. It was fun to have a happy Himchan around, though – Chanyeol didn’t comment on that, mostly because he always had warm food, cookies, and Himchan even bought him clothes the other day, so God bless this relationship; but everything seemed too weird for the brunet, who just didn’t understand where all that love was coming from. He hadn’t fallen in love yet – he had only met assholes and people who wanted to take advantage of him and he really didn’t think love existed, but there had to be a special force to keep Himchan this happy… he was not high, was he?

Despite being hot and well built in all the right places thanks to gym and genetics, he hasn’t had any meaningful relationships throughout the years. He was a gentle giant, one that put his heart out on the line for anyone he cared for and he was mostly taken as a joke by his past lovers. He wasn’t interested in hook-ups either, he could have the whole campus as many were gawking at him as he passed by the hallways but he doesn’t want meaningless things, he wants a real relationship but that seemed to be impossible for now. He was hurt a lot and the last relationship he was in left the biggest scars on his heart; he felt like an unlovable freak and usually immersed himself into studies. He was a loner but even loners got lonely, right?

As another work day ended for Himchan, he was feeling perfect despite having a headache from all the stress. He was given the important task of writing his very own article and he hadn’t imagined it would be that hard to find information. On top of that, his boss was a terrible woman – a true fashionista that only wore Prada; _the Devil does wear Prada indeed_. She was never pleased with anything; she was just horrible and Himchan really wanted to strangle her. But not even her pickle face could get Himchan down from cloud nine; he was too happy and in love to care.

“Hi, Yeollie, I brought you a biiiiiiig muffin,” he chimed as he entered the apartment. He was all smiles and the brunet smiled as well when he saw him.

“You’re too happy,” Chanyeol commented and Himchan hugged him.

“Of course I am happy; I have all the reasons to be happy,” Himchan replied, giving the indeed big muffin to his friend. “Did you do well on your exam?”

“Let’s not spoil your happiness.” Chanyeol grinned and Himchan glared in return.

He did well, but as always Himchan expected him to ace the exam which was almost impossible to do without either giving money or head to your teacher – and Chanyeol wasn’t in the mood for either, so he got a B+ which was more than enough for him to keep his scholarship, but he knew Himchan wouldn’t be pleased.

Luckily, Himchan’s phone rang, that annoying Mean Girls theme song, and judging by how Himchan squealed when he looked at the screen, Chanyeol knew it was Yongguk. Sighing, he left the couch and went to eat his muffin in the kitchen while Himchan was talking to his boyfriend.

“Hey, honey baby sweetie cutie pie!” Himchan said cutely and Yongguk laughed.

“ _Hello, gorgeous_.” Yongguk’s deep voice made Himchan smirk. _“What are you doing?”_

“Are you sure you want to know?” Himchan asked seductively and Yongguk froze for a bit, not knowing what to say.

 _“A-Are you…?”_ He paused when he heard Himchan laugh.

“OH, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THIS!”

 _“Shut up!”_ Yongguk said, feeling his cheeks redden – thank God Himchan wasn’t there to see him. _“What are you doing later?”_

“I don’t have any plans, I had a hard day at work and I want to relax…”

 _“You can come over. We can watch something. Baekhyun made cookies and you can tell me all about your horrible day. I’ll even give you a foot massage,”_ Yongguk offered and Himchan smiled like an idiot.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever! What time?”

_“Whenever you feel like it but make sure you announce me first so I can clean up a bit. “_

“Around 8?”

_“Perfect! Kisses, babe!!!”_

“Kisses!”

*

7:55PM – Himchan was in front of Yongguk’s apartment, holding a bottle of wine which had a pink ribbon wrapped around it. He rang the bell and waited patiently until Yongguk opened the door – only that it wasn’t actually Yongguk, but Baekhyun.

“Hello, there! You have come earlier than expected and the soufflé is not ready yet, but you can just chill with Yongguk until it is!” he said, running out breath, while Himchan just stared at him with his eyes wide open. Right then, Yongguk appeared behind the blond, smiling apologetically.

“Uh, sorry, baby. Baekhyun is an idiot.” The redhead glared at the younger for a second, before returning his attention to Himchan. “Come in, please. And you,” again looking at Baekhyun, “get out of here! Go back to your cooking.”

Baekhyun laughed – like a kid that he was – and bolted back to the kitchen to get dinner ready. Meanwhile, Himchan handed Yongguk the bottle of wine and the latter kept looking at it, trying hard not to laugh.

“What?” Himchan asked him.

“Nothing. I’m really glad that you brought wine. We’re gonna… need it.” He winked, and then chuckled, seeing how Himchan blushed. “Also, I like the ribbon a lot!”

The brunet punched Yongguk in the shoulder. “Shut up!” He was now pouting and crossing his arms at his chest – he was always pouting when the elder played around like that – and Yongguk’s heart was simply melting at the sight.

“Aww, come here.” The elder took Himchan in a warm embrace, kissing his lips slowly. “I missed you.”

“We have been apart for less than a day, baby,” Himchan said matter-of-factly.

“I know. It felt like an eternity to me!”

“Don’t be overly-dramatic.” The brunet rolled his eyes and Yongguk thought it was the cutest thing in the world. To him, everything that Himchan did was the cutest thing in the world, actually.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun came into the living-room and found Yongguk and Himchan on the couch, kissing. “Dinner is ready!!!” he shouted, startling the two lovers.

“If you ever do that again, I’m going to make you sleep in the hallway.” Yongguk glared at him.

“Sorry! Actually, no. I’m not sorry. You know you’re cute together and all, but GET A ROOM! Let’s have dinner first, though.”

They all gathered around the kitchen table, which was filled with all kinds of food that actually smelled delicious. Baekhyun had a big smile on his face, he was proud of the meal he had cooked and he really wanted the others to enjoy it. Himchan and Yongguk sat down next to each other, while Baekhyun sat down on the chair in front of Yongguk, and they began making small talk. Himchan kept looking at the food; he was a bit hungry and couldn’t wait to get all that food in his stomach.

“Feel free to eat everything you want and as much as you want; I made a lot.” Baekhyun smiled and Himchan nodded.

“Will do, it looks delicious!”

“Why didn’t Chanyeol come? Is he busy?” Baekhyun asked with a sad smile. He really wanted to see the brunet; he developed quite a crush on him, especially after he had found him on Facebook and Instagram – and no, he didn’t stalk; he investigated.

“Uhm…” Himchan said looking at Yongguk, who was more interested in putting food on his plate than actually hearing what they were talking about. “Gukkie told me to come… he didn’t say anything about Chanyeol…”

“I understand…” Baekhyun said and kicked Yongguk in the shin, under the table.

“What?” Yongguk asked irritated.

“I clearly told you to invite Chanyeol, too!” Baekhyun exclaimed and Himchan chuckled.

“You did not! You told me to invite Himchan for dinner!”

“I told you Himchan AND CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun pouted.

“He couldn’t have come anyway, he has an exam tomorrow and I don’t want him to leave the apartment; he got a B+…” Himchan explained.

“And that’s bad? I got Bs and Cs in college and still passed…” Yongguk said and Himchan scoffed.

“He’s a genius…”

“Does that mean I am dumb?” Yongguk asked, and Baekhyun started to laugh hysterically.

“No baby, you’re not dumb at all,” Himchan said, then kissed Yongguk’s lips.

They all ate peacefully – Baekhyun only bickered with Yongguk for a while about Chanyeol, and to Himchan this was really cute. It seemed like Baekhyun had a crush on Chanyeol and Himchan was really happy about that. Baekhyun was a nice guy, maybe a bit too hyper, but definitely someone who would take care of Chanyeol and cook for him a lot. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to bring them together. His friend was quite a loner and though Himchan knew his situation pretty well, he still wanted him to be happy.

After a while their stomachs were full, the food was absolutely delicious, and Baekhyun was grinning like a little boy as he was very happy that Himchan liked his cooking. Then, the couple went to Yongguk’s room to get some privacy while Baekhyun remained in the kitchen waiting for his soufflés to be done.

*

Yongguk was sitting on his bed, with Himchan in his lap, kissing the younger like no tomorrow, the movie they were watching long forgotten. The brunet shifted so that he was now straddling Yongguk and his hands were splayed on the elder’s chest, while Yongguk’s fingers were playing with the hem of Himchan’s sweater. So far, they hadn’t done anything besides kissing since they got together, but neither of them could wait any longer. Yongguk slid his hands underneath his lover’s sweater, slowly tracing patterns all over his back – Himchan’s skin was so soft under Yongguk’s touch and the elder couldn’t get enough. Himchan gasped at the contact, interrupting the kiss – he needed air; they both needed air, actually. They kept looking at each other for a few seconds, before Yongguk started to feel rather embarrassed. “Is this… is this okay? I mean…”

“Yes, silly. It is. Everything is okay,” Himchan almost purred as he crashed their lips together once again, in a passionate kiss. Getting permission from the younger, Yongguk started to slowly lift Himchan’s sweater, revealing his perfect milky-white skin and his tiny waist – which Yongguk so-adored. In a matter of seconds, Himchan was half naked, rubbing his ass against the redhead’s crotch, which almost made him go insane. Yongguk’s self-control snapped at that moment and he threw Himchan on his back, now hovering above the younger, but not before taking off his own shirt. The brunet had his legs wrapped around Yongguk’s waist, while the elder’s hand travelled all over them before resting on Himchan’s thighs and squeezing softly, eliciting a moan from him. Right at that moment, though, Baekhyun burst into the room, startling the two lovers for the second time that night.

“Do you guys want to taste my soufflé?!” he shouted, looking rather excited and oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

Himchan quickly got up, trying to cover his chest, while Yongguk just stared at Baekhyun in disbelief. “Really, Baek?”

“What? I just made another batch and I think it’s the best yet! You guys should taste it and tell me how awesome it is!”

“I want to taste it,” Himchan said shyly. Even though Baekhyun didn’t seem to care that he had found them like that, the brunet still blushed and quickly retrieved his sweater before heading to the kitchen with Baekhyun. Yongguk was too irritated to join them, so it was just the two of them there.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you. I didn’t mean it, but I just got so excited that I finally got the recipe right and I wanted to share it with you. I, uh… I also wanted to ask you something.”

Himchan looked at Baekhyun questioningly, while holding a spoonful of soufflé. “Sure, what is it?”

“Can you please give me Chanyeol’s number?” he asked, sounding rather desperate. “Please??? I really want to talk to him again.”

The brunet pondered for a few seconds. “Alright. I will, but only because you seem to be a really nice guy and I have high hopes that you won’t break his heart.”

Baekhyun stared at Himchan with a dumbfounded look on his face. “Why would anyone break his heart? He seems to be a really sweet guy...”

“That’s what I’m asking myself every single time, as well.”

*

Chanyeol was at home, reading his notes from the latest Ancient History class and trying to memorise everything. He had an exam the next day, but he really didn’t feel ready for it. Besides, Himchan had lost his mind when he found out he actually got a B+ and if his grade was lower this time, he was sure that Himchan would disown him or something…

He had just had dinner and he was munching on a cookie while reading. He paid close attention to the papers and he was very focused – he didn’t want to miss anything important. He read every sentence twice, he tried to memorise every word and, when a word seemed too difficult, he searched for synonyms online so he could better understand. He was a good student, almost the best in his class, and he sure wanted to keep this reputation, even if some called him a nerd.

After he finished the cookie, he decided to take another one, but realized there were none left on the plate, so he decided to get up and get some more; Himchan was not there to scold him that he was eating too much at night. He stretched his limbs and then walked to the kitchen to do the deed. As he returned, he noticed his phone was vibrating and, when he picked it up he noticed a number he didn’t have in his contact list so, for a second, he thought of not answering. _Maybe it’s Himchan; he probably went out of battery. Most likely – he shops a lot online._

“Hello?” he asked and nervously waited for a reply. He heard a giggle, an unfamiliar one, and he got curious.

“H-Hey…” a rather sweet voice was heard. “It’s me…”

“Adele?” he asked again, with a chuckle. The voice began laughing and he knew immediately who it was – that childish friend of Yongguk’s, Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, actually…”

“What do you want? How did you get this number?” Chanyeol asked. He didn’t remember giving his number to such a childish _and cute_ and loud _but very cute_ guy.

“Whoa, enough with the questionnaire,” Baekhyun chuckled loudly. “Himchan gave me your number…”

_Himchan you’re so dead! I’ll so take revenge on you! I’ll tie you up to the bed… wait… you’re going to like that, you sick bastard! You’re so going to pay… somehow…_

“Hello? Still there?” Baekhyun asked.

“Uhm… yes. Why are you calling, Baekhyun?”

“Well I… I had a nice time with you last week and I wanted to see how you’re doing. I kind of wondered if you’d want to meet sometime for some hot chocolate or pudding or even better, my soufflé. I mean I made a delicious one and I’m going to send you some tonight via Himchan, and I’d like to hear your opinion…” Baekhyun paused. “…I’m rambling, sorry. “

“It’s ok.” Chanyeol chuckled; he actually chuckled and he felt so dirty about it. He couldn’t deny that this rambling was kind of cute. “Uhm… Well I am waiting for the soufflé. I kind of have to go back to studying…”

“Oh yes, I heard you have an exam tomorrow. I wish you luck, but I bet you don’t need it… Himchan told me you’re kind of a genius,” Baekhyun said with a sweet voice. Chanyeol liked to be complimented, especially when his brain was complimented – after all, intelligence was damn sexy. He would still strangle Himchan with his Gucci belts –all 33 of them-, but after he tasted the soufflé.

“Thank you. Have a good night…” Chanyeol said, and he was actually smiling.

“Y-You too! Make sure you send me a text when you taste the soufflé, ok? Good night.”

Chanyeol hung up and looked at the phone; he was smiling and wanted to slap himself for being like that. _No, I won’t fall for him. Never!_

That night, Himchan came home at around 1AM, disappointed by the fact that he and Yongguk hadn’t managed to do anything, but hopeful that the next day another opportunity would arrive. Could you blame him for being horny? Chanyeol was actually waiting for him and after they glared at each other for seconds, they started arguing – it was mostly the taller telling Himchan not to give his phone number to anyone, especially a guy! Himchan sighed; he told his friend he was too tired and after he left the bag with the soufflé on the kitchen table, he went to sleep, advising the younger to do the same. Chanyeol sneaked into the kitchen at 3AM and tasted the dessert – it tasted like Heaven and Hell combined, filled with lust and love and sprinkled with hope and unicorn tears. _OMG I just fell in love with a dessert._

*

In one of the luxurious penthouses of the city the atmosphere was pleasant. Soft music was playing and there was a lingering scent of tobacco in the air. Moonlight shone through the big windows, creating an almost eerie feel to the dimly lit room. A few candles were lit and were set around a desk. On the desk there were crystal balls of all sizes and, out of nowhere, they all began to flicker. The man that sat near the windows caught a glimpse of them and slowly headed towards the desk, curious. As he approached the object, great light escaped from the globes, lighting up the room for a moment. When the light faded, the man stood by them and smirked.


	5. Of Hope and Tears

Chanyeol was just getting out of the classroom after his exam – he had been sure that he wouldn’t know a thing, yet he was feeling quite content with what he’d done. Apparently, it had been easier than he expected. He took out his phone, ready to call Himchan and tell him that this time he might get a higher grade than just B+ – perhaps a B++ – but when he did, he saw a message from Baekhyun and smiled. He didn’t actually want to smile, but he couldn’t help it – he was becoming rather fond of the blond and the prospect of it was pretty scary. He was so not ready for a new relationship and he tried his best not to fall for anyone. He was curious though, so he opened the text and read it.

_Good luck on your exam!!! ^_^ You’re surely gonna get an A+ and make everyone proud! <3~_

Chanyeol almost giggled when he read it – he thought it was really cute, but then he mentally chastised himself for thinking that. He replied with a short _“Thank you.”_ before he called Himchan to give him the news.

_“Hello, Yeollie! How was your exam? You will get an A+, right?”_

“Isn’t an A enough? Why does it have to be A+?” he asked, irritated by Himchan’s cheerfulness. He’d been like that ever since he and Yongguk got together and, even though Chanyeol was happy for them, he made sure not to show it.

 _“Of course it is. Just like sleeping in the hallway will be for you.”_ Chanyeol could hear Himchan giggle, but he knew the elder was at least 80% serious about it.

“Gosh, fine. I will get an A+ for you. And you will cook for me for a month.”

_“Honey, I already do that.”_

“Well, now you’ll have another reason for doing it, besides not letting me die of starvation and the fact that you love me so very much, but you just wouldn’t to admit it.”

_“You’re right about the last part. I love you so much that I want you to be my lover.”_

“Are you suggesting a threesome? Me, you and Yongguk?”

 _“Why not a foursome? Baekhyun is welcome to join, as well,”_ Himchan said, a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

“Don’t you even dare. I’m done with this conversation; it’s getting too weird even for me. I’ll see you at home, asshole.”

_“Maybe. I don’t know, I might spend the night with Yongguk._

“You fucking wish. Now get back to work. See you!”

_“See you later, you dream-ruiner!”_

*

Smiling after the conversation, Himchan put his ever-so-pink iPhone back in his pocket and then went back to work. He had this important article to write and he could not screw up, because his boss would surely kick him out if he did. The article was about men fashion and, of course, he was an expert on that topic, so after he refilled his cup with his favourite caramel latte he began writing. He was very focused on what he was doing, he wanted everything to be perfect and that really stressed him out.

“Honey…” A deep voice was heard and he stopped writing for a second, but only because he found a typo. “Chan…” The voice was heard again, and again he stopped.

“Not now, I’m writing this…” he stopped mid-sentence and then looked away from the screen to see his boyfriend in front of him with a serious expression on his face. He noticed there was a rose bouquet in the elder’s hand and he couldn’t help smiling.

“Gukkie!” He squealed as he got up and hugged his boyfriend lovingly. All the people in the room looked at them, but Himchan didn’t care, he liked PDA. “Are those for me?” he asked pointing at the flowers, making Yongguk smile wide.

“Yes,” Yongguk replied with the same deep voice and Himchan immediately kissed him passionately. The kiss brought shivers down their spine – they were so attracted to each other it was almost supernatural.

“You’re the best,” Himchan smiled widely.

“I guess you don’t have time for lunch, do you?” Yongguk asked with a sad smile.

“I have to finish this, but we can have dinner together at my place tonight, and if you’re a good boy, you can spend the night,” Himchan said smiling, while tracing a finger up and down Yongguk’s chest.

“I’ll be there.” Yongguk smirked.

After Yongguk left, Himchan looked around at his colleagues and noticed that some of them seemed really jealous. Like the little devil that he was, he picked up the bouquet and inhaled the amazing scent of the roses and then sighed happily, only making his co-workers roll their eyes. Turning around, he sat back at the desk and kept writing – it seemed he had a lot more inspiration now.

*

It was 5PM and Chanyeol was at home already, trying to find some leftovers that were not already past their expiry date – Himchan sometimes liked to cook too much and then the food would rot, leaving Chanyeol with nothing to eat. Fortunately, he did find some soufflé leftover, but just as he was about to start eating, his phone rang. When he saw that it was Baekhyun calling, he was a bit reluctant to answer – he was really not in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone to the blond who was clearly hitting on him with every chance that he had; but Chanyeol’s better side eventually won, and he picked up his phone.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Chan! How are you?”_

Chanyeol grimaced at the nickname, not many called him like that, but didn’t say anything about it. “I’m alright; just got home, so I was going to have a snack.”

 _“Oh-oh, don’t eat too much, ‘cause I want to take you out tonight.”_ The blond giggled over the phone, but when he was met with silence, he quickly added, _“Only if you want, of course.”_

Chanyeol wanted to say _no_. He wanted to say _no_ so badly, but his mouth just opened without him realising it and he replied “Sure, what time?”

_“Yeees!!! Ok, so, 8PM – meet me in the park where we went last time.”_

“A-alright.”

_“See you, Yeol!”_

Baekhyun hung up and Chanyeol just kept staring at his phone – he couldn’t believe he had just agreed to go out with the blond. He was really going to say _no_ , but his lips had moved before his brain could process the information and he ended up saying _yes_. He slowly put his phone down and started eating the soufflé mechanically, a million things going on in his mind at the moment – he was fucked.

*

It was almost 7PM and dinner was on the table at the shared apartment of Himchan and Chanyeol’s. The younger was starving and drooling over the three course meal that Himchan had prepared, but he was not allowed to touch anything until Yongguk came. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long since about 5 minutes later the guest of honour arrived and Himchan couldn’t be happier. The fashionista quickly discarded his apron and jumped in the arms of him lover, kissing him passionately. Chanyeol rolled his eyes – this PDA was annoying him, but he was too hungry to say anything. He hadn’t eaten since that phone call from Baekhyun and he was still debating whether or not he should cancel everything; he had to decide fast.

A few minutes later, they were at the table and they were eating peacefully while talking about their day. It seemed Yongguk had a very stressful day, but Himchan promised to relax him with a massage.

“Wow, I didn’t know I’d like someone’s cooking better than Baekhyun’s…” Yongguk declared and Himchan blushed. Chanyeol tensed when he heard the blond’s name and, looking at the watch, he realized it was already almost 8PM, so he had to call and cancel, but he couldn’t find the courage to get up from the table and type that dreadful message.

After they were done eating, Chanyeol retreated to his room, because he was sick of how Himchan was all over Yongguk. Instinctively, he looked at the phone and realized he had a missed phone call from Baekhyun. Sighing, he picked up the phone, but he panicked the moment it began ringing again, so he quickly turned it off and threw it on the bed. He was really not ready for this. _I’m sorry Baekhyun, I just can’t do it._

Meanwhile, in the other room, the couple decided to watch a very sappy romantic movie – Himchan’s choice of course. They were on the bed; Himchan was in Yongguk’s arms and feeling really good. Yongguk’s hands were slowly caressing his chest while he began kissing Himchan’s head, then his face, lips and finally, his neck. Himchan moaned slightly, as he loved those neck kisses so much.

“You’re so perfect ChanChan,” Yongguk said suddenly and Himchan smiled.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes.” Himchan chuckled and Yongguk slowly nibbled at his neck.

“Fine, I won’t say anything anymore.” The redhead pouted.

“Gukkie, I didn’t say I hated it…” Himchan grinned and Yongguk kissed him deeply.

Even their small kisses were incredibly hot, usually turning into make-out session, and this kiss was no different. Both of them were really turned on by this and wanted so much more. Yongguk didn’t want to force anything, he preferred to take his time and even if Himchan was driving him crazy with his flawless looks, he resisted heroically – he hadn’t even touched himself… well maybe once or twice.

The night went on with those kisses, until both of them were shirtless, but when Yongguk wanted to take everything further, he realized something was wrong. Himchan had actually fallen asleep while kissing his boyfriend and the older couldn’t believe something like that. _Really now? We were so ready Himchan! What am I going to do about Yongguk Jr? I promised him action tonight. It’s been years, Chan! Years! Ah Damn it, you look too cute for me to be mad at you, I know you’re exhausted after today._

Sighing, Yongguk closed the laptop and covered his and Himchan’s body with a blanket. He kissed the younger’s cheeks and then wrapped his arms around him. In his sleep, Himchan smiled and snuggled closely to Yongguk’s chest, enjoying the sound of the elder’s heartbeat.

*

Baekhyun arrived at the meeting point 15 minutes earlier – he was afraid that he would be late, so he left home as early as he could. He knew Yongguk was staying over at Himchan’s and he wanted to spend a bit of time with Chanyeol – killing two birds with one stone.

He sat down on a bench and gasped at the contact, as it was covered in a thick layer of cold snow. Everything was covered in snow, actually. It had been snowing a lot those days and now everything was white and beautiful – just as beautiful as Chanyeol was in Baekhyun’s eyes. He was really exciting about meeting him, but his excitement slowly turned into disappointment, noticing how it was getting really late and Chanyeol still hadn’t shown up. Yet, he didn’t give up. He called Chanyeol and waited patiently for him to answer – he was surely busy, right? Little did Baekhyun know that Chanyeol was not going to arrive any time soon. He had only realised it at 11:35PM, when he called Chanyeol for the 10th time probably and the younger still hadn’t answered – he had just got stood up on a date or something like that.

It was painful. He really liked Chanyeol and was actually looking forward to getting to know him better, but it was now clear to him that Chanyeol was not thinking the same. He slowly got up from the cold stone bench and walked home through the snow, tears pouring down his cheeks – it was probably one of the very few times that Baekhyun cried. When he got to the apartment, he didn’t have the strength to even walk to his bedroom. He just sat down in the living room, too sad and tired to care about anything else.

*

11:53 – Chanyeol arrived at the meeting point, out of breath – he had run all the way, wearing nothing but a thin jacket he had picked up on his way out. He was freezing, but he didn’t give a damn. He wanted to see Baekhyun, he wanted to apologise to him and he wanted to spend some time with him, because he had eventually realised that the blond might be different, after all. But it was too late. Baekhyun was not there – why was he even expecting him to be there? Was he actually thinking that Baekhyun would wait until he decided he wanted to meet him? If he did, he was wrong. He even tried to call the blond, but he wasn’t answering – why would he, after Chanyeol hadn’t been answering his calls all evening?

Once Chanyeol got home, he went to his bedroom and threw himself on the mattress, taking his phone out. _“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this and I can explain everything. Please answer your phone. I’m sorry.”_ A single tear rolled down his cheek as he realised he had probably just lost any chance that he had with Baekhyun… and for some reason, the thought terrified him.

*

The hallways of the old tall building were unusually cold tonight. They were dark, too, the only ray of light coming from the moon, which was not yet full. The light was on in one of the rooms, a study, and there was a man reading an old book. The ghastly silence was interrupted by something that sounded as an object falling, which disturbed the reader as he turned around and found his most trusted weapon on the ground, glowing brightly. A smirk crept on his face.


	6. Of Heartbreak and Happiness

Next morning, Himchan woke up at around 8 AM, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he blushed heavily. He had his head on Yongguk’s bare chest and right then it was the only place he wanted to be; it was just perfect. He then remembered last night and things got a bit blurry – he didn’t remember much, only that they were kissing and then they… _Oh shit!_

_I’m almost naked, he is almost naked, we are almost naked. Did I? Did we? Holy fuck, I might’ve had sex with my boyfriend and I can’t remember it! Was it that good that it induced amnesia? I don’t feel anything strange and I think I would feel a bit of pain if his… thing… got into me, I mean look at his bulge – huge! OMG, but what did we do last night? Was I drunk? I swear Chanyeol put something in my food just to mess with me…_

“Morning, gorgeous…” Yongguk’s voice made Himchan gasp. They looked at each other and Himchan’s blush was even more intense than before. _What should I say now? ‘Baby, you were so great last night that I don’t even remember it’?_

“Uhmm…hi…” Himchan said and Yongguk wasted no time; he immediately pinned him to the bed and they started kissing passionately. It was intense and Himchan felt so hot and amazing, Yongguk’s touches were his nicotine.

“Last night…” Yongguk began and Himchan felt so embarrassed.

“I’m sorry! I can’t remember anything…” Himchan said suddenly and Yongguk looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know if you were too good or too rough or…” He stopped when he heard Yongguk’s chuckle.

“Babe…” Yongguk kissed him lightly. “…you fell asleep as we were about to do anything…”

“Fuck!” Himchan said. _Great, you have the hottest man on the planet in your bed and you’re falling asleep. Great, Chan, great!_ “I was tired…”

“I know baby, I didn’t get upset. You were too cute all cuddled up and it was a pleasure sleeping with you…I mean…sleeping beside you…”

“Breakfast?” Himchan asked. “I have a free day, but I know you have to go to work, so can I prepare you breakfast?”

“Okay,” Yongguk grinned and kissed Himchan one more time.

They walked out of their room together, kissing and holding hands, and then arrived in the kitchen hoping to find Chanyeol there, but instead the kitchen was empty. Himchan turned on the espresso machine and then immediately went to wake Chanyeol up – he would be late for school.

“Go away, I have a free day,” Chanyeol’s voice was heard after he banged three times. He tried the door but it was closed and he sighed. _He’s on his period again… and they say I am grumpy…_

With a smile, he returned to the kitchen and by then the coffee was already pouring. He served the coffee and then he began cooking something for his boyfriend. Yongguk was closely watching his every move and couldn’t believe he was so lucky. A few minutes later, breakfast was ready, and they ate in peace, flirting all the time and stopping to kiss at every 2 or 3 minutes. Not long after, Yongguk had to leave, but first, he gave Himchan a very good goodbye kiss and they planned a new meeting for that night. Himchan even promised not to fall asleep.

Yongguk left, but before going to work, he had to go home to pick up his gym equipment and everything needed. When he got to his apartment he expected to find a happy, joyful Baekhyun cooking breakfast and asking him about his night, but instead, he found a very sad, moping, crying Baekhyun on the couch, and got really worried.

*

Yongguk rushed to his friend’s side, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in a tight embrace. “What happened, sweetie? Why are you crying?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replied through the sobs and tears.

Yongguk was confused. “What about him?”

“I-I invited him out. L-last night, y-you were with… you were with Himchan and I-I wanted to see him,” Baekhyun buried his face in Yongguk’s chest, soaking the elder’s shirt with tears – but Yongguk couldn’t care less at that moment.

“Did anything bad happen on your date?” Yongguk’s hand was now caressing the blond’s hair comfortingly.

“H-he stood me up.”

Yongguk felt anger bubbling in his chest. He liked Chanyeol – he seemed like a nice guy, especially because he was Himchan’s best friend and he trusted him, but he was wrong, apparently. Chanyeol was no angel – he made his best friend cry, so he was not worthy. “Don’t worry, baby. He won’t hurt you again.” Yongguk kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “My God, you’re burning! You must have caught a cold.”

After he managed to convince Baekhyun to take a shower, eat something, and then get some rest – medicine –, Yongguk left for work. On his way, he called Himchan.

_“Hey, baby. Miss me already?”_

“I always miss you when I’m not with you, but that’s not why I’m calling,” Yongguk replied with a serious voice that actually scared Himchan.

 _“What’s wrong? You sound… angry,”_ the brunet asked cautiously.

“Well, I just wanted to ask you to tell Chanyeol not to get out of his room in the next few weeks. Or months. Or maybe even years.”

Now Himchan was the confused one. _“Wait, why? Did anything happen?”_

“Yes, it did. He agreed to go out with Baekhyun last night and then stood him up. He never showed up. Baekhyun had been waiting for him for hours, freezing in the snow. And now he’s sick.”

 _“He did what?”_ Himchan couldn’t actually believe his ears. Chanyeol was his best friend and, although he was a weirdo sometimes, he knew he wouldn’t do such a thing.

“Just what I told you.”

_“I’m so sorry... I really am. I will talk to him and eventually knock some sense into him. I knew he was an idiot, but I didn’t think he was such a big one!”_

“Don’t worry. It’s not your fault and nothing’s gonna change between us, but I just thought you should know.”

_“Of course. Thank you for telling me. I’m going to talk to him right now. See you later, baby. Take care!”_

*

Right after Yongguk called him, Himchan went to the Chanyeol’s room and banged at the door. “Open up right now, you little piece of shit!” He heard the door unlock and then it opened slightly. When he entered the room, Himchan saw Chanyeol throwing himself back on the mattress and hiding underneath a blanket. “You are the biggest idiot in the entire history of idiots, did you know that?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Oh, no, I won’t! What the heck was going on in your head when you did that to Baekhyun? Did he deserve it? What did he ever do you?” When his friend didn’t say anything, Himchan took a pillow and began hitting him with it. “Tell me!” he shouted.

“Okay, stop!” Chanyeol finally got up and Himchan was surprised when he saw him – he had been crying, it seems, as his eyes were red, his hair and clothes disheveled.

“Why did you do it?” Himchan’s voice was almost a whisper and he felt like crying. Chanyeol was his best friend and he didn’t want to see him like that, but it was his fault, so he kind of deserved it.

“You know why. I’m scared… I like him a lot, but what if he’s like… like _the others_?” he said as tears were rolling down his cheeks once again. “What if he wants to use me? What if he wants to fucking abuse me?”

“Have you ever looked at him? Does his face tell you that he’d do _such things_?”

“N-no…”

“Then go to him and apologize! Give him a chance.”

“Are you insane? I tried calling him and texting him and he won’t answer. What makes you think he would be happy to see me at his door?”

“He won’t be happy, but at least you can tell him the reason and apologize properly! Buy him some flowers and chocolate. Just do something!” Himchan yelled at him. He wasn’t angry. He was just disappointed with the younger. “Also, get him some medicine. He caught a cold while he was waiting for your sorry ass in the snow.”

*

It took a while until Chanyeol finally worked up the courage to go and apologize to Baekhyun, but finally, after about one hour, he was really determined to do it. He showered, put on some nice clothes, and then he got out the door under the menacing look of Himchan – he never saw him so upset, maybe just one time when Lady Gaga’s perfume went out of stock at Sephora.

He took a deep breath when he got out of the apartment building and he headed towards a nearby pharmacy; he needed to do things right. He felt really bad, he really liked Baekhyun and wanted to make him happy, but of course, he always screwed things up, and now Baekhyun was sick and it was only his fault. After picking up a lot of medicine, he rushed to a store where he bought chocolate because he knew Baekhyun liked chocolate. The last stop on his way to Baekhyun was at a flower shop where he bought a big rose bouquet.

He ran towards the apartment and when he got there he needed a few seconds to catch his breath. As he was gasping for air panic began darkening his thoughts, he always thought of the worst-case scenario and he was really scared of Baekhyun’s reaction. _Maybe he’ll beat me up or something. Well, I deserve it… Baekhyunnie, I want to make you happy, but I am so screwed up…_ He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing a really messed up Baekhyun.

The blonde froze completely at the sight and wanted to shut the door, lock it and just lock himself into the bedroom for the rest of his life, but his body just didn’t listen to him. He was internally screaming – he couldn’t actually scream because of his sore throat – and didn’t know what to do; he just stared at the brunet until he began talking.

“Baekhyun, I can explain…” Chanyeol said after a few seconds; he could barely utter the words. “Everything’s a big misunderstanding…”

“Leaving me in the snow for 3 hours is not a misunderstanding. I get it, you don’t want me. I’m sorry I am so repulsive…” Baekhyun said looking down, he couldn’t look at the other now, he was afraid he would cry again.

“Y-You’re not…” Chanyeol said now with a shaky voice. Tears were pouring from his eyes. “I’m an idiot! I actually like you and… I can explain everything. I’ll tell you… just… let me…”

“Y-You like me?” Baekhyun asked and looked at the crying face of Chanyeol – it broke him.

He opened the door so the other could enter, and Chanyeol handed him the flowers, chocolate, and medicine; Baekhyun smiled softly as their hands brushed. They went to the living room in silence and sat on the couch in the same awkward silence. Chanyeol sighed deeply before he began talking.

“Throughout the years I have had boyfriends and many of them took advantage of me. I have always believed in love, but whenever I thought someone loved me, they screwed me in ways that you can’t even imagine. I was tricked, played, cheated – and last time things took a turn for the tragic when a guy attacked me with a knife…” Chanyeol talked and Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “I lost all my faith in love and I never thought I could ever find someone who would care for me. Yesterday I was happy you called me, so happy my feelings spoke first and accepted your invitation, but then my brain started messing with me. I am a dick, a fucked up loser and a coward for doing this to you, I am sorry,” he said, and Baekhyun was left speechless.

“I…” Baekhyun started, but tears filled his eyes. “You could’ve told me and I would’ve taken it slow. I like you, I mean it’s crazy, but I really feel attracted to you and I would love to have a relationship with you. I won’t promise that I won’t hurt you, because I’m an idiot sometimes and I’ll surely say something that will make you sad. What I want to say is that I love your smile and I want to make you smile forever.”

They looked at each other and smiled, they were both attracted to each other in such a weird way and they just clicked together. They hugged and both smiled and as they broke the hug they looked at each other; they just couldn’t resist and they kissed. It was slow, a bit awkward, but they soon found their sync and they let the feelings do the talking… I mean kissing. As they were kissing, Chanyeol ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair, and then his hands stopped on the face of the blonde observing that he was burning up.

“OMG,” the brunet exclaimed breaking the kiss and immediately got up from the couch. “You’re burning up. Stay here, I will make you some chicken soup,” Chanyeol said as he was heading towards the kitchen.

“Come back here and finish the kiss!” Baekhyun protested with a smile. He was unusually happy now.


	7. Of Mystery and Passion

Yongguk just got out from work and was now heading towards the meeting point with Himchan. He was so happy that he was meeting the younger again, and he was hopeful that he would be getting some action that night. Little did he know, though, that he was being followed by two strangers.  
“That’s him, isn’t it?”  
“That’s the one and only – Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan’s boyfriend.”  
“Can we kidnap him? And torture him?” the first man asked cheerfully.  
“No, you idiot. Boss was clear – we just check up on them.”  
“He’s no fun, I tell you!”  
“Maybe, but he is still the boss.”  
They were now watching as Yongguk and Himchan were kissing and hugging.  
“Eww, so gross,” said the first.  
“Indeed. Let’s go. We have the information we need.”

*

“Hey, baby. How was your day?” Himchan asked Yongguk as they walked towards his apartment, hand in hand.  
“Boring. I missed you so much,” the elder pouted.  
“Why was it boring? You’re a yoga instructor; you get to stare at women’s and men’s butts alike.”  
“But I don’t want to stare at their butts. The only butt that I want to stare at – and not only – is yours,” he smiled cheekily.  
“Oh, I can’t wait… tonight,” Himchan purred, opening the door to his apartment and pushing Yongguk against the wall as soon as they stepped in.  
“Really?” Yongguk asked hopefully, letting his hands rest on Himchan’s hips.  
“Really.”  
Himchan crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, and Yongguk couldn’t help but let out a low grunt of satisfaction. He had been thinking about it all day long. At some point he even wanted to leave work earlier, just to see Himchan, but he knew his boss wouldn’t be too pleased with his actions. He moved quickly and, in a matter of seconds, he had Himchan pinned against the wall instead – but then he remembered something, so he broke the kiss for a moment. “Wait, where is Chanyeol? Isn’t he home? I don’t really want him to walk in on us like this. Firstly, because he might be grossed out; and secondly, because I might not be able to control myself, so I would punch him in the face.”  
The brunet chuckled. “Chanyeol is visiting Baekhyun right now. He went to him to apologise for being a dick. Don’t worry, I have knocked some sense into him – literally – and he won’t hurt Baekhyun again.”  
“Baby, you’re a wonder, did you know that?” Yongguk smiled happily. He was hoping that things got better between their friends.  
“Oh, I’ve been told,” Himchan replied as he wrapped his legs around Yongguk’s waist. “Bedroom, now.”  
The bedroom door opened and the two lovers entered, kissing passionately, the younger hooked to the other – both moaning and awaiting to merge as one in the holy unification called sex. The door closed with a loud thud and Himchan was pushed against it as Yongguk was intensifying the kiss, turning it hotter, needier. Yes, he needed Himchan right then, desperately. They were both moaning and groaning, sensual sounds coming from Himchan’s mouth as Yongguk was kneading his ass. Their crotches were touching and Himchan could feel something very hard and big against him; and so the moaning intensified.  
In a matter of seconds, Himchan was thrown on the bed rather roughly – he loved it rough. Yongguk was watching him with a burning stare, eyes glistening, while the younger was moaning and wanting him so much. He loved the way Himchan moaned, so hot, he swore Himchan could make him come only by moaning. He wasted no time and he got on top of the younger, but the tables soon turned as Himchan rolled him over and pinned him to the bed – Kim Himchan loved to dominate.  
Yongguk didn’t mind one bit, he loved it actually, as there was nothing better than Himchan’s ass on his crotch. Heaven was right there in front of him. The ever so sensual Himchan decided to tease his boyfriend once again by slowly unbuttoning his shirt, making Yongguk so thirsty that he wanted to rip it off him.  
“Take it off already or I’ll rip it off babe!” Yongguk growled as he rolled his hips creating more friction between Himchan’s ass and his own crotch.  
“This costs 300$ online. I’d rip your head,” Himchan growled back ever so sexily.  
Yongguk decided to be a good boy and wait, he was quite enjoying the little striptease, and once it was off, he roamed his hands all over the milky white skin of the younger; it was so soft and smelled so good. As Yongguk was having fun on Himchan’s skin, the latter leaned down and kissed him softly and then he moved the kisses towards the other’s neck.  
As Himchan was kissing his way down, his skilful hands were unbuttoning Yongguk’s shirt and, button by button his excitement grew. Yongguk was feeling so good, he absolutely adored the way Himchan touched him; he wanted to be touched like this forever.  
They were both shirtless now and Yongguk’s hands were travelling all over Himchan’s perfect skin. “Are you sure you want this?”  
“Damn sure. Are you not?” Himchan asked surprised.  
“Of course I am, I just… I thought that maybe you wouldn’t like it.”  
“We’re here, half-naked, and I’m not showing any sign that I would want to retreat, do I? Now shut up and kiss me.”  
Yongguk did just as it was requested of him, his lips crashing against Himchan’s once again as his hands arrived at the hem of Himchan’s jeans, tugging on them slowly. The brunet took the hint and immediately took his jeans off, along with his underwear, leaving Yongguk stunned. The elder opened his mouth slowly and tried to say something, but he only managed a broken “beautiful” before Himchan undressed him as well.  
A few moments later, Himchan was kissing Yongguk long and hard while grinding against him, their erections brushing against each other – and it simply drove Yongguk insane. The brunet, though, was smiling against the elder’s lips, occasionally letting out low, teasing moans. As Yongguk was growing impatient, his hand slid down Himchan’s body until it reached his oh-so-perfectly-shaped butt, his slim finger circling his lover’s entrance.  
“Stop teasing me!” Himchan cried as he reached for the lube that he kept in his bedside drawer.  
“Look who’s talking!” the elder chuckled, planting another kiss on Himchan’s lips.  
After coating his fingers with the cool substance, Yongguk slid one in, agonisingly slow. Himchan gasped at the contact, but he soon found himself wanting more, despite the coldness and mild pain he was feeling. Yongguk soon added a second finger and then a third, making Himchan moan – among others – which only added to his own discomfort, as Yongguk Jr. was getting even more impatient.  
Himchan quickly had another idea and told Yongguk to stop for a few seconds as he turned around. Yongguk growled lightly, he didn’t like to be interrupted, but soon all the discomfort faded away as Himchan leaned on him, his butt now almost in his face. Biting his lip, Yongguk gave Himchan’s ass a few tight squeezes before he resumed preparing him for the little monster that Yongguk Jr. was.  
Meanwhile, Himchan’s skilful hands grabbed the base of Yongguk’s cock and began stroking it lightly. It was hard and the brunet loved seeing that, it turned him on so badly and he tried maneuvering it with skill. Yongguk was sure liking it, he was moaning loudly and biting Himchan’s ass cheeks from time to time only causing more pleasure. Himchan’s hands moved up and down, stroking his cock teasingly and moaning at the sight – he just wanted to take it in his mouth, he was drooling already.  
“Ah…fuck…” Yongguk moaned when Himchan’s tongue began licking his slit teasingly, circling around it until he finally took the whole head in his mouth and began sucking on it. It was like licking your favourite lollipop; you had to go all in if you wanted your partner to be pleased. When the taste of precum invaded Himchan’s mouth, he moaned, too – he was feeling so hot right now.  
Yongguk was going insane. Himchan’s mouth around the head of his cock was Heaven and he was really trying to control himself not to fuck Himchan’s mouth mercilessly; he was convinced he’d like it, but first time had to be special. Moaning one more time as Himchan began sucking deeper, he focused on stretching the other, and also finding his prostate.  
The brunet went down deeper on his lover’s cock; he was almost able to take it all, but damn, that thing was big, even for someone as skilled as him. Still, he loved the feeling of having Yongguk’s cock at the back of his throat while his fingers were probing deep inside of him.  
“G-Guk…” He moaned as Yongguk found his prostate and began teasing it with care, waves of pleasure crashing into Himchan’s cerebral cortex. Moans and grunts could be heard as both of them were trying to please each other to the max.  
“Turn over; I have to be inside of you,” Yongguk moaned, feeling desperate – and Himchan smirked.  
Himchan was now lying on his back with Yongguk on top of him. The elder was kissing his way down from Himchan’s lips to his tummy, only to return to his neck, where he started sucking a nice hickey so that Himchan would remember their night together for at least a few days. Himchan giggled, poking Yongguk’s side playfully. “You were eager to be inside of me and what are you doing now?”  
“Shh, let me do this. I want you to look in the mirror tomorrow and think ‘Damn, Yongguk was so awesome last night’,” the elder chuckled.  
“Very modest, aren’t you?”  
Yongguk didn’t reply; instead, he sucked and bit even harder on Himchan’s milky skin, making the younger moan in pleasure – and the sound travelled right to Yongguk’s dick, making it unbearable for him to hold off any longer; yet, he continued to mark Himchan’s perfect skin as if he was presented with a white canvas, ready to be turned into a masterpiece. Only when he was done did he align his now-lubed cock with the brunet’s entrance, leaning down to kiss him before he started pushing in slowly. Himchan gasped, digging his fingernails into Yongguk’s back – it had been a while since he had last done it, and Yongguk was quite a challenge for him, but he could take it (no pun intended).  
“Are you alright?” Yongguk whispered against Himchan’s lips once he was fully in.  
“Yeah,” he replied, and after a moment he added, “You can move. And there’s no need to be gentle,” smirking.  
Yongguk pulled out slowly before he slammed his hips against Himchan’s, making the younger yelp in surprise – he liked it rough, but he wasn’t actually expecting Yongguk to comply with his request. The elder let out a soft chuckle as he kept thrusting and kissing Himchan passionately. He knew the younger was feeling a bit uncomfortable, so he kissed him in order to take his mind off the pain. Moments later, they managed to set the pace, going from agonisingly slow to ‘oh-you’re-so-fucking-rough, baby; so good; so perfect; yes, harder, harder, please; fuck me like you hate me, baby, yes’, as Himchan kept saying –or almost screaming – while meeting each and every thrust with loud moans that only drove Yongguk insane. He himself was grunting as he felt Himchan clenching around him, driving him closer to the edge. A few thrusts later, Himchan was a moaning mess, his hair was plastered to his forehead due to heavily sweating, and he swore he could come without even being touched, just like that, by having Yongguk inside of him – truth be told, he was actually close to release. The elder was panting and grunting with every thrust, while Himchan dug his fingernails deeper, leaving half-moons on his back. “Chan, I’m gonna…” he puffed out against the brunet’s cheek, tightening his grip on his lover’s hips.  
“Me, too,” Himchan gasped as he wrapped his legs around Yongguk’s waist, his leaking cock trapped between their bodies.  
The pace quickened as they were both getting ready to release, sweat covering their hot bodies, both connected to each other. It was one of the most erotic sights ever – Yongguk’s body covering Himchan’s, caressing it lovingly as he thrust his dick in and out of the younger at an astonishing speed, almost making the younger faint from all the excitement. Yongguk was going so fast right now that for a moment Himchan thought he would hit the wall with his head, but as a protective boyfriend, Yongguk secured him by putting a pillow there. The friction between their bodies was unbearable for poor Himchan who was struggling not to cum just yet, he really wanted to hold it a while longer, but all the abuse over his prostate and Yongguk being so hot and amazing made him give up.  
With a loud gasp, both of them came at the same time, Himchan covering their bodies with cum while Yongguk coated Himchan’s hole in the sticky white substance. Yongguk fell on top of Himchan, powerless but still inside of him. Himchan was panting hard, he could hear Yongguk’s heart beating very fast and the sound was so sexy to him. Yongguk looked at him and smiled widely and then kissed him with such passion that it drove Himchan insane, it even made him ready for round two – which they were certainly going to have.  
“You’re amazing, you know that?” Yongguk said and Himchan smirked.  
“Some call me a jewel; others call me a diamond…” Himchan said, making Yongguk chuckle.  
“Well, I call you mine,” Yongguk kissed him and Himchan snuggled closely to him.  
“…mine…” he muttered before Yongguk took him in his arms, bridal style, towards the shower. The night of passion was just beginning and at the end of it Himchan would definitely be a new – maybe crippled – man. Also a very happy one.


End file.
